User blog:SPARTAN 119/ Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) vs Saito Hiraga (Zero No Tsukaima)
Shu Ouma, the normal Japanese boy who gained superhuman powers and fought against an invasion force and a conspiracy to unleash a deadly virus on the world VS Saito Hiraga, the normal Japanese teenager who summoned to a fantasy world, and in the process, gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. =Combatants= Shu Ouma Shu Ouma was a normal Japanese teenager living in an occupied Japan controlled by GHQ after an outbreak of a devastating disease known as the Apocalypse virus, until he meets a girl named Inori Yuzuriha, who tells him to deliver a package to a man named Gai Tsutsugami. It turns out that Gai is the leader of a resistance group called the Undertakers, who is seeking the package, as it contains as "genomic weapon". In the process, Shu comes in contact with contents of the package, gaining what those with knowledge of the genomic weapon call the "Power of the King", the power to draw tools and weapons, called voids, from anyone under 17. Shu and the resistance are attacked by GHQ again shortly later. Shu runs into Inori again, who tells him to "use her". Shu draws her void, a sword that gives him superhuman speed and strength and automatically puts up shields capable of blocking missiles. Shu using the sword to slice the leg off a GHQ mech, destroying it. Shu is recruited into the "Undertakers" by Gai, and is sent on missions to rescue a captured agent and later, to sabotage and orbital laser sattellite facility. In these missions, Shu discovers some of the voids others possess. Among them a mirror that can reflect laser weapons and an anti-gravity gun. Shu also discovers he can combine the gravity gun and Inori's sword to create a powerful laser weapon, which he uses to shoot down an orbital laser satellite. Shu's career in the Undertakers culminates in an attack of GHQ HQ, where Shu learns a rogue GHQ faction has taken over, can plans to use the original victim of the Apocalypse Virus, Shu's own sister, Mana to spread the virus. Mana and Gai are apparently killed in the fight, and Shu escapes, along with to female Undertaker operators named Ayase and Tsugumi, to hide out in his old high school. During this period of time, the area around the high school is quarantined, and the students quickly discover that GHQ has created a "kill zone" around the perimeter of the quarantine zone, into which automated drones guarding the base will kill anyone who enters, attempting to escape. Shu is made the student council president and de-facto leader after the previous president, a (presumably half-Japanese, judging from her name) girl named Alisa Kuhouin, failed to act in response to the crisis. Shu and several other student leave the school to find more vaccine for the Apocalypse virus, however, and, in the process, one of the Shu's friends, a girl named Haré Menjou is killed by a GHQ attack helicopter. After Haré's death, Shu becomes a dictator of sorts of school, and implements a ranking system based on the utility of their voids, with S as the best and F the worst. While S and A-ranked voids get better treatment, including more food and Apocalypse virus vaccine, and those with void weapons often working as part of Shu's "secret service", his bodyguard and secret police. Those with F-ranked voids are forced to live in tents outside the school, are given less vaccine, meaning many of them, including one of Shu's old friend's, Souta, develop early-level symptoms. Nonetheless, the F-ranks are forced to locate conventional weapons in an abandoned military ship docked near the school, in order to prepare for Shu's coming plan. Discontent of Shu's rule grows, incited by Arisa and an ex-undertaker known as "Argo". Shu manages to complete his plant to use his voids to sabotage the drone control node at Tokyo Tower, and escape, several students are killed in process. As the last students leave the quarantine zone, Shu is accosted by a large group of low-rank students armed with MP5 Submachine Guns, AK-47s, and other conventional firearms. Souta sneaks up on Shu and pushes him into a crater. However, before the rebels can execute Shu, four GHQ mechs arrive, forcing them to flee. The vehicles are accompanied by Gai Tsutugami, who states that Shu thinks himself as king, but that he is merely a usurper. Gai then cuts off Shu's right arm with Inori's void sword, stealing his powers. After losing his powers Shu escapes and hides out with another group of ex-Undertakers, and, Gai kidnaps Inori and takes her GHQ headquarters. After a GHQ attack, Shu gets a hold of another "void genome", and uses it, drawing out his own void, which takes the form of a cystalline right arm replacing the one Gai severed. Shu used the voids of his friends to fight off GHQ, but, in the process, his void heals Souta's Apocalypse virus, but it is transferred to Shu himself. Shu and the others discover the intentions of GHQ form Shu's stepmother, Haruka, who works for GHQ along with Shu's father. They learn Mana is, like Gai, still alive, in fact, Inori is a secondary personality of Mana, and Gai Shu's father is part of a ancient secret society known as Da'at, which plans to revert Inori to the Mana personality and Mana's abilities as the original infected to kill off the entire world except of Gai and Mana using the Apocalypse virus so Gai and Mana can be come the "Adam and Eve" of a new, superior human race. Shu and his allies attack the GHQ headquarters, Shu defeated a mysterious man claiming the be leader of Da'at and then killing Gai himself. Shu survives the battle with Gai, although Inori sacrifices herself to stop Mana. Saito Hiraga Saito Hiraga was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Saito was suck into the a portal to another world, being summoned into Halkegnia, a world with a roughly 17th century technology level, and as social structure similar to medieval Europe, ruled by magic-using nobles. Saito is summoned by a girl named Louise Francoise Valliere Le Blanc, a short, pink-haired mage in training known as "Zero" for her failure rate at magic. Saito is initially unable to communicate with anyone, but Louise inadvertently casts a spell that translates his speech while trying to silence him. Saito spends his first few days in Halkegnia, exploring an "academy of magic" (sound familiar from somewhere?), Louise having treated him exceedingly horribly. Saito inadvertantly angers another mage in training, and is challenged to a duel. Saito accepts, oblivious to the long odds of a non-magical commoner defeating a mage. The noble, Guiche de Grammont, agrees to let Saito have a sword. Saito discovers that, upon being summoned, he gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. Saito gets a hold of a sentient, magic sword capable of blocking magical attacks named Derflinger, and later departs with Louise and several other to capture a mysterious magical weapon known as the "Staff of Destruction". Saito and the other members of his party are attacked by a golem commanded by a thief who stole the "Staff of Destruction". Saito get a hold of the staff and finds out that "staff" is actually a weapon from his world, an M72 LAW anti-tank rocket launcher. Saito kills the golem with the LAW. Saito later goes on the fight armies of enemies, shooting down a number of dragon riders with an A6M Zero fighter, using an AK47 and SiG Sauer P226, and even a Flak 88. Most impressively, however, Saito defeats an army of 70,000 (or 7 million in the anime) armed only with his sword, though he is grievously injured and only barely survives the encounter. Through their adventures, Louise and Saito gradually fall in love, in spite of Louise's abusive nature, beating Saito with a whip, attacking him with magical explosions, and forcing him to sleep on a pile of straw when he angers her. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Void Sword (Shu) Inori Yuzuriha's "void" takes the form of a long sword about seven feet in length. In spite of its size, Shu is capable of making rapid slashes with the weapon. He also seems to have superhuman strength while he is wielding it. In order to used the weapon, Shu must draw it from Inori's body. Derflinger (Saito) Derflinger is the name of a sentient sword given to Saito by Louise early in the first season of Zero No Tsukaima. The sword talks by speaking through a hinged "mouth" of sorts attached to the hilt, often giving Saito advice relating to countering enemy magic he is unfamiliar with. The sword is also exceedingly sharp, slicing straight through a magically animated suit of armor and even the stone leg of a golem. The weapon also has the power to block any magic it faces. 119's Edge Saito's Derflinger as the sword is always in his possession, unlike Shu's, which needs to be "drawn" from a person. Handguns Glock 17 (Shu) The Glock 17 is an Austrian 9mm handgun made from plastics and other lightweight materials. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and, for the purposes of this match, an 18-round magazine, though other sizes are available. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 m/s. SiG Sauer P226 (Saito) The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Saito's SIG will have an 18-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. I could not get an actual range for the SiG, but I will estimate it at 50 meters, similar to most 9mm handguns. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to call this Even Automatics MP5K (Shu) The MP5K is a shortened version of the MP5 9mm submachine gun. The weapon has a rate of 900 round per minute, and fires from a 15 or 32 round magazine. The weapon has a range of 100 meters. AK-47 (Saito) The AK-47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. 119's Edge Saito's AK-47 for its superior range. Special Weapons Anti-Gravity Gun (Shu) Shu takes the weapon from Kenji Kido, a bomber and terrorist affiliated with "The Undertaker". The weapon is capable of causing objects to float up in the air as though in zero gravity. The weapon can negate the effect of gravity on a single object or in an area of effect. For the purposes of this match, the anti gravity effect will have a limited range, so Shu CAN'T just cause Saito to float up into space and die, this weapon will be mostly for support purpose. M72 LAW (Shu) The M72 LAW is a 66mm one-shot anti-tank rocket with a shaped charge warhead. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 145 m/s and an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Saito's M72 LAW for its superior firepower, as it can actually kill. Heavy Weapons Void Laser (Shu) Shu can combine Inori's (the sword) and Kenji's (the gravity gun) voids into one larger, more powerful weapon, a massive laser gun with Inori's sword attached like a bayonet. The weapon is shown to be exceeding powerful and have a very long range, being capable of shooting down two satellites in one shot. Flak 88 (Saito) The Flak 88 is a German WWII-era 88mm anti-aircraft and later anti-tank gun. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 875 meters per second and an effective range of about 14 kilometers. The weapon proved itself to be deadly against both aircraft and armor. 119's Edge Shu's Void Laser as it is more powerful and more portable. File:758px-Inori's_Void.jpg|The void sword Shu draws from Inori Yuzuriha File:Glock17.jpg|A Glock 17 File:MP5K-PDW.jpg|An MP5K File:758px-Kenji's_Void.jpg|The anti-gravity gun Shu draws from Kenji Kido File:ShuBFG.gif|Shu fires the laser gun created by combining Inori and Kenji's void weapons. Click to view animation File:Saito_Hiraga.gif|Saito fighting an army File:ZeronoTsukaima-11-Large25.jpg|Saito wielding Derflinger File:Sigsauer_p226-1.jpg|A Sig Sauer P226 File:300px-Rifle_AK-47.jpg|An AK47 File:300px-USAF_M72_LAW.jpg|The M72 LAW, or, as the people of Halkegnia know it, "The Staff of Destruction" File:Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-443-1574-26,_Nordafrika,_Flakgeschütz.jpg|A Flak 88 in North Africa. =X-Factor= Explantion *I gave Shu superior combat experience because he has fought more dangerous opponents. While Saito has faced a large force, they were armed with mostly medieval weaponry, where as Shu faced a futuristic army. *I gave Saito the higher skill as his powers allow him to use anything designed as a weapon with the skill of an expert. This only applies to things designed as weapons, not improvised weapons. *Neither of them had much formal training, but Saito has slightly more than Shu (I think), so I give this one to Saito, however, it is worthy of note that most of Saito's training concerned fighting an enemy armed with a melee weapon, not a ranged weapon like most of Shu's weapons. =Battle= Tennozu High School, AU where Saito returns from Halkegnia to the Guilty Crown Universe Saito Hiraga burst into the student council office of Tennozu Elementary, which had been turned into the office of Shu Ouma, self promoted student council president turned dictator of the group of students surviving in Tennozu Elementary. Saito knocked the two "Secret Service" guards unconcious with the side of his sword, Derflinger, before confronting Shu and Inori Yuzuriha. "You think you can just turn people into second-class citizens based on their utility to you?! You think you can simply deny them adequate vaccination against the virus!?", Saito asked. "I am doing this to save school. In order to save us all, sacrifices must be made.", Shu replied, "You would never understand, you, with your high and mighty ideals... My plan is the only plan that will work. Any one who opposed me is a threat the survivor of everyone in the school.. A threat that must be... eliminated!" Shu drew the void sword out of Inori and swung it at Saito, who blocked with Derflinger. Furiously, Shu attempted the thrust his longer weapon at Saito, who sidestepped the blow. Saito could not melee attack Shu with his longer weapon, so he drew his SiG Sauer P220 and fired three shots at Shu. Shu brought up a round shield of blue light using the powers of the sword. Tried to slash at Saito, but in so doing, dropped the shield and was struck in the arm with a round from Saito's SiG. Shu swung his weapon furiously, slicing through the wall and falling forward, out of the school building. As he fell, Shu drew the gravity gun, which he had drawn from Kenji Kido earlier, and fired decelerating his fall and landing safely on the ground. Shu combined the gravity gun with Inori's sword, creating the massive laser cannon. Shu fired, sending half of the school building up in a ball of flames as the laser continued into the sky. Shu was sure Saito had to be dead... but he was not... The was made plainly clear enough when an M72 LAW rocket impacted Shu's laser cannon, blowing it apart. Shu stared in shock. He had survived the impact, but both voids that made up the cannon were destroyed. Shu knew what the meant... Inori and Kenji were dead.. He didn't really know Kenji well.. but Inori.. Shu shouted in furious rage, drawing an MP5K and firing wildly, forcing Saito to take cover behind a pile of debris to get out his AK-47. Saito returned fire, hitting Shu in the left arm. In his infuriated state, however, Shu seemed not the notice as he fired a hail of lead, chasing Saito out, into the parking lot of the school. There, little did Shu know, Saito had gotten a hold of the Flak 88 that was transported back to its original world after spending almost a century in Halkegnia (remember, GC takes place in 2039). The gun was now set up by a group of students with "F-ranked voids" that Saito was aiding in their rebellion. Shu walked into the parking lot and took aim at Saito and his allies manning the Flak 88. "Give it up", Saito said. Fired a burst from his MP5 missing. "Fire!", Saito yelled. The Flak 88 roared as one of the "rebels" pulled the lanyard, firing off shell. The shell impacted right where Shu was, vaporizing his body in the blast. WINNER: Saito Hiraga Note Due to length of time with no votes, the battle was ended with Saito as the winner. Rematch possible in future Category:Blog posts